Talk:Ezra Fitz/@comment-76.17.206.121-20131203221109/@comment-14539762-20131210103500
Do you remember the scene at Em's birthday party where Jenna nearly drowned? Emily immediately jumped into the water to save her (thinking it was Spencer). Even Jake went into the water to help Emily to save Jenna. What did Aria do? She stood there doing absolutely nothing. According to your logic Aria is evil and insane as well. Really? I don't think so. People act differently when they're in stressful and shocking situation (seeing someone nearly die is such a situation). Emily was active and went to save Jenna. Aria freezed, she was shocked, so she didn't go to save Jenna. Same with Ezra. I think that he is a sane and normal person, so he was shocked when she saw that someone almost was sawn in half. He probably freezed. Just like Aria when she saw Jenna almost die. ---------- PLEASE rewatch the last some minutes of the episode (start at ca. 36:40) http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x14e8w1_pll-now-you-see-me-now-you-don-t-s4e12_webcam You can cleary see that after Spencer says "Which means we have to find her first" in the lair, they walk out of the door they entered at the first place (Ali led them there). Once they're outside they aren't going anywhere. They just turn their heads watching some women in costumes. They're still in front of the door they have just left. The door to the house in which the lair is located in. They didn't go anywhere. They left the house, turned their heads and we already her Grunwald saying "It's a beautiful night for a party...". After their conversation (and after the Caleb scene) the girls go across the street (ca. 10 meters) and stand in front of the costume shop and talk about Ali and A without Grunwald. Then they go inside the shop and the camera goes some steps back and we see Ezra's body, implying that he stood there all the time and saw how the girls entered and exited the house. (We even see Hanna/Emily and Ezra's body in one picture, so it's obvious that Ezra follwed the girls and saw how they left the house.). Then we see Ezra go across the street to the house the girls have left some minutes ago. The next time we see him is in the lair. Just watch the last some minutes. Where do we see "Ezra sneak across the street while the girls are talking to Grunwald, walk down the street and enter the door leading to the stairway, then we see him g up the stairs, and open the door, and enter the lair." What minute? I'm feeling like I'm talking to a troll, so this will be my last response to you. ---------------------- It's not obvious that Ali knows whom she is afraid of. In the promo Em asks Ali whom she is hiding from. Ali answers "I thought I knew but I was wrong". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6prVomjyJ5A So there are only 2 possibilities. Possibility 1: The promo is misleading us and Ali does know who A is. That's how she found the lair. She followed A. She didn't have to follow Ezra though. We have seen CeCe in the lair before we have seen the liars and Ezra in there. Do you actually read my posts? Look at this picture again. Compare the newspaper on the left, the curtain behind CeCe/Hanna and the lamp. It's the SAME ROOM. The lightning is just different. So it's more likely that Ali followed CeCe to the lair. Possibilty 2: The promo is not misleading us and Ali really doesn't know whom she is afraid of. Then how did she find the lair? That's exactly what I asked you in my first post. So I really don't understand why you're asking me this back. -------------------- P.s. So, just to get this straight. You think that Ezra is A and you think that Ali knows that Ezra is A, evil and insane. You also believe that Ezra is behind all the bad things that happen to the girls (burning lodge, Emily almost sawn in half etc). Did I get this right? So tell me, wouldn't Ali be the insane and the evil one if she lets her best friend date an evil and insane person for 3 years now? If Ezra is really A then it's obvious that he doesn't hesitate to kill the girls (or at least try to). So if Ali is not evil, how can she let her best friend be together alone (!) in an apartment with him where no one can save her if he tries to kill her?